The Phoenix and the Serpent
by aireagle92
Summary: REWRITING!Sam is back for year two and control over her gift, puls learning about her Mother family but will a fight of the king of Serpents nothing can go right? rated for words Getting redone
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

**I don't own any Harry Potter things that J.K. Rowling right. But I do own my OC's**

As the summer went flying i found about the Sullivan's blood are blessed with gifts that other wizards could only dream and wish of I was blessed with the gift of light. Then I found out my Cousins have gifts just like me that first didn't think it was real but after Dad made a book go flying up.

"Why me?" I asked.

"It in your blood." Dad said back. "William can control air, Rose is a Empathy, And Peter is a read minds."

"Great." I said "Your be learning how to control and use it." Dad said.

The next week I found the Julia's Mom and her boyfriend were going to get married in three weeks. Julia Mom asked Mom to make her wedding dress Julia new Dad Brain Carter he was a muggle so it was a normal wedding. The wedding was fine when Julia parents went on the honeymoon Julia stay with us.

**So tell me what you think and sorry it short I promised the next chapter will be a good size**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**I don't own ****any Harry Potter people or thing that J.K. Rowling but I do own my Oc's**

"So do you think Harry would like the Building? Or the Statue of Liberty?" I asked Julia and my cousin Briana.

"Empire State Building." Julia said.

"I'm still in shock that my little cousin is friends with Harry Potter." Briana said.

Briana Daly was my Mom friend daughter she was pretty much family she lives in New York City she was a three year that Alder Manor school for witchcraft and Wizardry it like Hogwarts boy and girl boarding school they uniforms are for boys it a long cloak of black with the logo of the house boys wears jeans and sneakers a white dress shirt with the tie of the house and girls can wear the same cloak and they logo. Girls wear can wear skirts or jeans with all stars, a white blouse with a tie Briana was in the house of Earth, and her boyfriend A.J. was in the house of Air. A.J. Flow had short black hair and brown eyes he was tall and thin like Briana we were staying with Briana was a very weeks. Briana was wearing black shorts with a white tank top and black all stars Julia was wearing brown carlis and a blue t-shirt with black flip fops, As was me I was wearing black shorts and a green t-shirt and brown scandals.

"When what about Hermione?" I asked.

"The Statue of Liberty." Julia said back.

"Fine." I said back.

"Rae?" I asked.

"Macys?" Briana question.

"Yea why not." I said back.

"Hannah?" Julia asked.

"Central park" I said back.

"Then what about Weasley?" I asked.

"One of the Bridge's then." Briana said.

"Yea sure then which bridge's." I said back.

"The Brooklyn Bridge." Briana said back.

"All right then." I said back "Are we forgetting anyone?" I asked Julia.

"Rose, Will, and Pete." Julia said back.

"Oh, I forgot them." I said hitting my forehead. "Thanks Julia."

"We get them Time square for Peter and we get central park strawberry fields." I said back We were in time square as we get the card.

"Come on time to get back for dinner." Briana said As we headed down Fifty Sixth and Ninth to Briana home.

"So what are we having?" Julia asked.

"Lemon Chicken." Brianna said back.

"You mean?" I asked.

"Yup." Briana said.

"What?" Julia asked.

"It mean that we going see a movie tonight." I said back explain to Julia.

"Sweet." Julia said back as we entered Briana building The door woman had long wavy black hair with grey eyes she was tall and thin in the door woman uniform.

"Welcome back Miss. Daly, Miss. Sullivan, and Miss. Criofan." the door woman said.

"Thanks." We called back as we talk through the door into the elevator Briana push the five button and the door closed we then headed up As the door open we got off and headed to 508 which was Briana home as we headed in I saw a woman with long purple hair she was wearing a jeans and a black t-shirt and black boots.

"Tonks?" I asked She turn to see her eyes were grey.

"Sammy" Tonks said back I ran and tackle her into a hug she hug me back.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to your Mom, Sammy." Tonks said back "And now I need to go see you later Sammy."

I let her go and pop she was gone.

"I can't wait apparition." Julia and Briana said.

"Only you two." I said back smirking. "I need to write those cards you helping Julia?"

"I'm coming." Julia called back we address all the card and we wrote them all after the lemon chicken that Briana said we would have. Us girls well into Briana room where we were sleeping we watch Hell boy and then went to bed.

**So I made Tonks can into the story before the order of the phoenix I couldn't help it she one of my fav people from the book's tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

** _Disclamer: I don't own any thing that Harry Potter that J.K. Rowling rights but I do own my Oc's_**

As the two weeks came and went and we were back home and Julia Mom and step Dad were back so Julia went back home the upside of this was Julia new Dad knew that he married into a magic family that first he didn't believe it that first but have Julia Mom saw him some spell he finally believe. We mainly send Hermione and Harry via Muggle mail and others using Owl Post. Mainly vacations went flying till August After finding out that Harry didn't write back to Ron or me I knew something was wrong I wrote to both Hermione and Ron and found out they haven't heard from Harry that all I found out that that the Twins and Ron were going to save harry from his Uncle and Aunt house.

The day the next day I send him and note saiding _**"Hey Ron, Twins, and Harry (if you are there) I hope all went well and you didn't get hurt or caught. But knowing your luck you're Mum portably going to kill you so good luck with that. Tell Ginny I say hello I hope to see you that Diagon Alley soon – Sam" .**_

I got my letter from Hogwarts saiding what books I we need for year two they were all Gilderoy Lockhart's books.

"Why me?" I asked I send Sagitta with the note and got a note back saiding.

_**"Hey, Sam we got Harry safe and sound were heading to Diagon alley next Wednesday hope to see you then oh, and Harry, and Ginny said hello back two?" **_I asked Mom and Dad if we could go to Diagon Alley next Wednesday.

"Is it all right to asked Julia if she going that day?" I asked.

"Good ahead." Mom called from the kitchen.

"Thanks." I called back from the second floor landing and walked back into my room it was still the same except then were books all over the floor in piles around my desk and bed and Sagitta was sleeping on his stand I gave a spare piece of paper and wrote a quick note to Julia.

_**"Hey, Julia are you going to Diagon Alley next Wednesday" **_

"Sagitta come." I called the pick his head and with a quick fly was on my arm "Hey little one can you fly this to Julia's." holding up the note to him he grab it in his deck and open the window it was dusk the stars were started to come out and he took off.

**Tell me what you think and sorry if short.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter people or place that J. right but I do own my Oc's**

As the night came I went down to dinner Mom was that her studio and Dad was that the Ministry working late on cases I made cereal for myself. I wasn't shock it happen all the time like tonight. Tonks mainly babysit me but tonight she was busying so I was by myself. Sagitta came flying through the opened window holding a note he landed on my shoulder

"Hey buddy" I said petting his head he who'd in happily I took out the note and the evening Prophet.

The note was from Julia it said_** "Hey Sammy, I would love to go with you and you're parents to Diagon Alley next Wednesday, Hermione is going that day too hope to see you then we meet the Leaky Cauldron" **_I pull the note and wrote a note back _**"All right Julia see you then"**_ I pulled the note away from the other and send it back to Julia's using Sagitta. The next Wednesday Mom woke me up around nine a.m. Mom was making a fired the smell was declivous Dad was reading the Prophet Mom was wearing a long black skirt and a blue blouse and black flats. Dad was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with black sneakers. As was me I was wearing jeans with a black t-shirt and black high-tops.

"Moring Sammy." Dad said.

"Moring Dad." I said back kissing his cheek "Morning Mom." I said kissing her cheek too.

"Moring sweetheart." Mom said back "Went we are done." Mom said "We head off all right."

"Yea sure Mom." I said back sitting down at the table

She put in front of me a plate of food we eat quickly and then headed off we had are cloak in Mom purse.

As we arrive in the Pub.

"Sam!" I heard to see Julia waving her hand to catch my eyes.

I finally saw Julia step Dad he had short strawberry hair and grey eyes he was tall and thin. As I pushed my way through the crowd he was wearing jeans and a white shirt and shoes. Her Mom was wearing a long grey skirt and a purple shirt and black flats her black cloak was on. As was Julia she was wearing black jeans and a purple t shirt and purple high tops her Gryffindor cloak was on. I quickly pull on my cloak as did Mom and Dad we hug each other.

"All right." Mom said "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes Mom." I said back.

"Sam, Julia!" We heard we turn to see bushy hair it was Hermione we turn to see her coming over to us.

"Hey Hermione." we said hugging each other she was wearing a plate skirt and blue and white shirt with her cloak on.

"Come let's go." I said as we headed to the courtyard and Dad tap the brick to entered Diagon Alley "Mom we'll me meet you that Gringotts in a hour or so?" I asked

"Go ahead." Mom said "just be careful!"

"We will be Mom!" I called as we walk off "So how has your break been?" I asked

"Great and thanks for the Card." Hermione said back

"It fine." Julia and I said back as we entered the astrology shops mainly look to see if anything cool in they.

As we exit I saw Hermione run we followed and saw Hagrid and Harry. Harry was covered in dirt and his glasses were broken too.

"Harry!" we called "Hagrid!"

"Hello girls." Hagrid said back smiling.

"Thank god you were all righ.t" I said "And Harry Happy birthday."

"Harry your glasses are broken again." Hermione said talking out her wand

"So where are the Weasley clan?" I asked

"Sam!" I heard before getting crushed into a hug by the twins

"Air!" I gasped out

"Boys let Sam go so she can get air." Mrs. Weasley said there finally let me go.

"Thanks… Mrs. Weasley." I gasped out.

"No problem dear." Mrs. Weasley said "Where are you parents?"

"They that Gringotts I think Mrs. Weasley." I said back.

"All right dear, Harry let go to Gringotts." Mrs. Weasley said

"Sure Mrs. Weasley" Harry said back

"Well, gotta be off," Hagrid said "See yer that Hogwarts."

he turn and walk off We all headed down that way as we entered the bank I saw Dad, Mom, Julia's parents, and Hermione parents.

"I saw Malfoy father selling things." Harry said to Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, it good to see you again Lyra, and Susan" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly thank you for find the girls." Mom said back.

After getting what we need we split up and headed to the many shops .We were going to meet that Flourish and Blotts in a hour.

"Julia, Sam thanks the card." Ron said.

"No problem Ron." We said back "And Harry sorry if you didn't get the card did send it to you via muggle mail."

"Wait was it a postcard?" Harry asked.

"Yes." We said back.

"I did get it but my Uncle threw it out." Harry said "Before I could read it and plus the house elf."

"Sorry." We said back

"It all right." Harry said back We counties down the street.

"So you can out in knock turn alley that not good." I said back.

"I know that." Harry said back we stop the ice cream shop and got strawberry and Mint chip ice cream.

"So Harry do you know if Wood want a other Chaser?" I asked as we headed into the Quality Quidditch supplies.

"I don't know." Harry said back as Hermione pulled Ron out of the shop to go in the shop right next to it. We then headed back to Flourish and Blotts they was huge line all ready Mrs. Weasley was with Mom and Julia mom waiting on line Mom had all the books I would need for this year.

"Oh, there you are dear's good". Mrs. Weasley said "We'll be able to see him any minute."

Then Gilderoy Lockhart came in slowly the witch's in the shops started to freak out he was wearing forget me not blue that matched his eyes. A short, irritable looking man was jumping around taking photos with a large black camera that shot up puffs of purple smoke with a bright flash.

"Out of the way, there." he growled that us pushing Ron and I."This is for the Daily Prophet."

"So what?" I asked "I can't understand why Lockhart is so great."

"Big deal." Ron said back Gilderoy Lockhart heard us, He look up. He saw us but his eyes stared that Harry.

"It can't be Harry Potter?" He said the crowd parted.

"Harry get behind me." I whisper to him He slipped behind me quickly I was taller Harry but it worked in the wrong way Lockhart grab Harry arm and Harry grab my arm and pulled me with him.

"Come, Come little girl he be back in a minute." the photographer said to me.

"He doesn't want to go up." I growled back.

"It all right Harry we can share the photos." Lockhart said to Harry as he pulled both of us into his arms and the Photographer "Together we are wroth the front page." As the photographer was done "Ladies and Gentlemen," Lockhart called out loud "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" "When young Harry and his girlfriend came in today, they only wanted to buy my Autobiography _Magical Me_"

"Not really." I whisper

"I will happy to present them with the my rest of my complete works, free of charge." Lockhart said back ignoring me "They will shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me_ Them and they classmates will, in fact, be getting the real Magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have the great and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! We all know Harry what the name of your lovely girlfriend name?"

"Samantha Sullivan." I said back.

"Ah, a Sullivan that different." Lockhart said back We finally got away from Lockhart.

"Finally we got away from him." I whisper.

"Why would you said that Sam?" Hermione and Julia asked.

"I can't stand him." I said back We started to walked to the enter.

"You can have these." Harry said putting them into Ginny new Cauldron "I'll buy my own."

"Bet you two loved that, didn't ah, Potter, and you too Sullivan?" We heard and turn to come face to face with Draco Malfoy "Famous Harry Potter," Malfoy said "Can't even go into a book shop without making the front."

"Leave them alone, they didn't want go up any way!" Ginny said back.

"Potter, you've got another girlfriend" Malfoy said.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said looking angry that Malfoy "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Malfoy said back. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went bright red he drop his books into Ginny Cauldron and went walking towards Malfoy we pulled him back.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley said walking over through us with Dad "It too crowed in here, let's go outside" Mr. Weasley said.

"Well, well, well Arthur Weasley, and Will Sullivan" I heard and saw it was Malfoy father.

"Lucius," and Dad said coldly.

"Busy that the Ministry, I hear," Mr. Malfoy said "All those raids I hope they're paying you overtime and, William working hard on all those case's" he pick up Ginny old book of_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _"Obviously not," Malfoy said "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces of the name of Wizard, Malfoy." Mr. Weasley said back.

"Clearly," Mr. Malfoy said back his eyes were watching Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Julia new step Dad I let out a little growled "The company you keep, Weasley and I thought your family could sink no lower" There was a thud of metal as went flying that Mr. Malfoy and drop Ginny Cauldron and spell books were flying.

"Get him, Dad!" Fred and George yelled.

"No, Arthur no!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"Gentlemen, please please!" The assistant cried, and then louder than all.

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up!" Hagrid yelled pulled and Mr. Malfoy apart he was still holding Ginny book he thrust it at her his eyes glittering with hatred.

"Here, Girl take you book it's the best your father can give you." he tell pulled himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid said lifting Mr. Weasley up. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter bad blood, that's what it is come on now let's get outta here."

The assistant look like he was going to stop them but he stop before he didn't. We hurry up the street The Grangers were still in shock but Mrs. Weasley was on the other side.

"A fine example to set for your children brawling in public what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought." She growled out.

"He was pleased," Fred said "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving?"

He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report said it was all publicity"

As we headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where we when are way Harry and the Weasley were traving home using Floo powder we said goodbye to Hermione and her family to go home using a bus. Mr. Weasley was about to asked how to use a bus stops but gave him a look and we then headed off home.

**Tell what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter thing and people but I do own my Oc's_**

Ch.5

The rest of the summer went flying by it was hard to believe that we were heading back to Hogwarts. As I woke up that the morning I was happy I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with black high tops my truck was pack with my books. Sagitta was in his cage not happy.

"Sam get your but down here now " I heard Mom called up.

"Coming Mom." I called back and ran down the stairs and jump the last step.

"Eat now." Mom said Pointing the fired

"Ok Mom thanks." I said back sitting down.

"No problem Sweetly." Mom said back pulling out her wand and shot it that my things and they came down I quickly eaten my food and we then off heading to King's court train station "Your be all right sweet heart." Mom said .

As we pulled in to the station After getting through the barrier I get tackle into a hug by Rae she was wearing jeans with maroon all star and black t-shirt .

"Sammy." Rae said.

"Hey Rae." I said back.

"You got to meet someone." Rae said I gave mom a tight hug.

"See you that Christmas." I said.

"See you then Samantha." Mom said back.

My truck in the cabin with Rae.

"So who do you want me to meet?" I asked.

"This is Katie," Rae said "Katie this is Sam."

Katie had short black hair with brownish grey eyes she was a good head shorter than me. She had on jeans black all stars and a brown t-shirt.

"Sam!" I heard before I got crushed into a hug by a girl with long wavy brown hair.

"Lana." I whisper out She pulled back."It is you Lana." I was still in shock.

"Who are you?" Rae asked.

"My name is Alana Fall." Lana said back.

"Sam came I talk to you for a second in private." Rae said.

"Yea Sure." I said back walking outside of the cabin and closing the door "What?" I asked

"Who is Lana?" Rae asked whisper.

"She a friend of my Dad Daughter they asked me to keep an eye on her," I said back "I forgot she was coming to Hogwarts this year."

"I don't trust her," Rae said back "She too happy."

"Rae, Sam!" We heard and turn to see Hannah, Hermione, Julia, with Ginny coming over.

"Hey girls." We said back We all easily fit in the cabin.

"So Ginny which house do you want to be in?" I asked.

"Gryffindor" Ginny said back.

"That's good" I said back.

Half way there we realized Harry and Ron were nowhere to be scene.

"Where Harry, and Ron?" Hermione asked

"Don't look that me." I said back "

You don't think?" Julia asked.

"No way" I said back.

"Anything from cart Dears?"The cart witch asked .

"No thanks." We all said back for the rest of the trip we were worried about Harry and Ron.

As we pulled in to hogmeads station we were all ready change into are uniforms.

"Please leave your trunks they we be taking up separate." We heard as we exited the train.

"First years! First years over here" Hagrid called "They you are girls are Harry and Ron behind you?"

"Sorry Hagrid but we have no idea where they are" I said back.

"They portably fine girls" Hagrid said back.

"Ginny, Katie, and Lana" I called they came over to me "Now you three follow Hagrid."

"See you." We called.

As we follow the other students to the carriage the last one had just left we took the next one. The ride up was peaceful as it pulled up Professor Sprout was there waiting

"They you are Sullivan." She said "The rest of you can head up to the feast Miss. Sullivan please go to Professor McGonagall office."

"Yes Professor." I said .

As I jump off follow by the others. As I entered Professor McGonagall office I saw Peter, Rose, and Will waiting.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, Sam it Grandmother Molly" Rose said coming over to hugging and crying on to me.

"No" I said back starting to cry.

Professor McGonagall came in.

"I'm sorry Miss. Sullivan but it true you're Grandmother has passed away" She said.

I hung my head allowing tears to slip out. "I sorry please headed up to the feast the sorting had just ended."

As we headed up to the hall I was rubbing my eyes to hide my tears.

"It all right Sam" Peter said.

"Thanks Pete" I said back.

As we entered the hall no one noticed Rose headed to the Hufflepuff table. Will to the Ravenclaw and Peter and I to the Gryffindor table Julia and Hermione were waving us over Peter sat across from me Julia sat on my right and Hermione on my left.

"Ginny and Katie were sorted into Gryffindor and Lana was sorted into Hufflepuff" Julia said

"That good" I whisper out.

After the feast I headed right up to the common room and went straight into a dead sleep with tears sliding down my face. Julia pulls my sheets close.

**_Tell me what you think_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclamer: I don't any Harry Potter people or places that J.K. Rowling rights but I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch.6_**

The next day as I headed down to the great hall my hair look dishevels my eyes were red from crying all night. I put on a brave smile but it didn't work even the weather was matching my mood a dull, cloudy gray. Hermione was reading her copy of _Voyages with Vampires._

"Hermione I can't understand why you like him" I said my voice was horse.

"Sam what happen?" I heard and turn to see Harry and Ron coming in after me.

"My grandmother just dies last night." I whisper out.

"Oh, Sam I'm so sorry." Harry said hugging me.

"Thanks Harry." I said back.

Hermione wouldn't say anything the two of them but Neville happily did.

"Mail's due any minute I think Gran's sending a few things I left." Neville said. Harry didn't get a change to say anything because the owl's came flying in Sagitta follow by.

"Errol." Ron called. Grabbing the old owl that went unconscious with a red envelope in his beak.

"Ron you're so dead." I said looking that the holwer.

"Oh, no." Ron yelped.

"He still alive." Hermione said petting Errol lightly.

"It's not that – it's that" Ron whisper out pointing the holwer.

"What's the matter?" Harry said.

"She's she's sent me a holwer." Ron whisper.

"You'd better open it, Ron" Neville whisper out.

"It'll be worse if you don't My Gran sent me one once, and I didn't-" He gulped. "It was horrible."

"What's a holwer?"Harry asked.

"You're finding out if Ron opens it." I said to him. The holwer started to burn.

"Open it," Neville cried. 'It'll be over in a few minutes." Ron grabbed the holwer and opened it.

Neville and I covered are ears. I knew it was Mrs. Weasley voice yelling that Ron for the flying car stuff. Ron sank lower and lowers in his chair to hide. After the howler burned into ashes some people laughed but then it went back to normal. Hermione closed her _Voyages with Vampires _and that Ron head.

"Well, I don't know what you were excepted, Ron but you-" Hermione said.

"-Don't tell me I heard it" Ron growled back. Harry pushed his plate away.

Professor McGonagall came walking down handing out schedules.

"I'm sorry again for your lose Miss. Sullivan." She said.

"Thanks Professor," I said. "We got Double Herbology with the Hufflepuff first."

As we headed out passing the veg patch and made are way to the Green house. My black bag lay swinging back and forth. As we got closers to the green houses Professor Sprout was nowhere to be seen the rest of the class were waiting.

"Hey Hannah." I said.

"Oh, Sam I'm sorry about your Grandmother." Hannah said back.

"Thanks Hannah." I said back. Professor Sprout can into view with Professor Lockhart he was wearing turquoise robes.

"Oh, hello there!" He called, beaming at all of us. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to doctor a whopping Willow! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology then she is! I just happen to have met several of these exotic plants on my travels…."

"Green house three today, chaps!" Professor Sprout shouted.

This was the first time we had never been in it before. Professor Sprout took out a key from her belt and unlocked the door. The smell of the green house was great. Harry went to follow the rest of us but got grab by Professor Lockhart.

"Where Harry?" I asked to Ron.

"Lockhart grabs him" Ron said back.

"Great" I whisper back.

We waited for a while then Harry came in and stood between Ron and me.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today, how who can tell me the properties of mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked. Like normal Hermione hand went flying up first

"Mandrake or Mandragora is a powerful restorative," Hermione said. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their normal state."

"Correct ten points to Gryffindor" Professor Sprout said back.

"Go Hermione." I whisper.

"The Mandrakes forms an important to most antidotes. It is also very dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Professor Sprout said.

Hermione hand went flying up again "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears It." she said.

"Correct take another ten points," Professor Sprout said "Now, the Mandrakes we have are still very young." She pointed to the table in front of us. "Everyone took a pair of earmuffs" she said.

They was fight for the earmuffs mainly not to get the fluffy pink one after getting a pair of the earmuffs. "Well I tell you went to put on, make sure your ears are covered completely your ears. Went it safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs up, right – earmuffs on."

We all pulled them on it were soundproof. Professor Sprout put the pink earmuffs over her own ears, pulling up her robes sleeves, grasped one of the plants and pulled up hard the mandrakes look like a but ugly baby of the earth. Professor Sprout pulled a pot from under the table and plunged the Mandrake in to the soil till the leaves were showing. She gave us the thumbs up and took off her earmuffs follow up us. "As your Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet," she said "However, they cries will knock you out for several hours and as I'm none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will get your attention when it time to pack up." "Four to a tray- there is a large supply of pots here- compost in the sacks over there and be careful of the venomous tentacula, it's teething." She said slapping a dark red, spiky plant as she spoke making it drawback it long feelers that had been inching sneaking over her shoulder.

Julia, Hannah, and I were working with Ernie Macmillan. We went right to work the Mandrake that I was working with was a sweet heart. By the end of the class we were all covered in dirt I headed to the first bathroom and clean off and headed to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall's class was hard but today was easy for Hermione and me. We were supposed to turn beetle in to a button I was able to create a few band pins two were Holyheads Harpies, and the other two were the weird sisters. Professor McGonagall's was not happy with Harry and Ron. As the lunch bell went off to the great hall. Ron mood was still down after Hermione show the coat button.

"What do we have next?" Harry asked. Trying to change Ron mood.

"Defense against the Dark arts" Hermione said at once.

"Why!" Ron yelled grabbing her schedule, "Have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione grab her schedule back blushing like a cherry. After we were done eating we headed outside for some air. Hermione and Julia were sitting on the steps rereading _Voyages with Vampires_.

"I'm telling you Ron Holy head Harpies are the best team in the League." I said.

"No Sam, the Chudley Cannons are the best team" Ron said back.

"Ron, they one of the worst team in the league." I said back.

Harry look up we follow his glace to see a little first year with mousey brown hair and brown eyes. He was holding a muggle camera he went all red from bushing after Harry looks up that him.

"All right, they Harry? I'm-I'm Colin Creevey" He said walking over. "I'm in Gryffindor too. D'you thinks would it be all right if I can have a picture?" He said holding up the Camera.

"A picture?" Harry asked.

"So I can prove I've met you," Colin said "I know all about you. Everyone's told me about how you survived when who-Know- who tell to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you're still got a lightning scar on your forehead" he eyes were looking his forehead. "A boy in my dormitory said if I developed the film in the right potion, the pictures' move." He said.

My brain started to hurt so I went to go sit by Hermione and Julia holding the side of my head.

"Sam are you ok?" Julia asked.

"I think so." I said back.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" I heard Malfoy voice.

"I do bevile he is Draco" I a female voice said. I took up and saw Anna Hilts. They is only one word to describe Anna evil. She was out to kill me for some unknown reason she had long brown hair and green eyes which were behind glasses she was normal height.

"Hello Samantha, why you're looking lovely today." Ryan Adams said. Ryan was like a lovesick puppy he had short black hair and brown eyes he was tall.

"Buzz off Adams." I growled back.

"Shut up Sullivan." Anna said back.

They were flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Everyone line up Potter is giving out signed photos!" Malfoy called.

"No I'm not," Harry said back growling. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"You're just jealous." Colin piped up. My head started to hurt me again.

"Julia I'm going to head up to the hospital wing." I said pushing myself up from the stone steps.

"I'll come with you Samantha." Ryan said.

"No thanks, Ryan." I growled back pulling my bag over my shoulder and heading up to the hospital wing.

As I went into the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was sitting behind her desk.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called.

"Yes Miss. Sullivan," She said. "What can I do for you?"

"I've been having bad headaches." I said.

"Go sit down on one of the bed and I give you something to take." she said back.

I did as I was told. She came over and gave me some head mediate and they I headed to class and sat in the back of the class. Next to Dustin Professor Lockhart pick up Neville's copy of _Travels with trolls._

"Me," He said "Gilderoy Lockhart, order of Merlin, three class, honorary member of the dark force defense league, five-time winner of witch weekly most charming- smile Award- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Brandon Banshee by smiling that her,!"

Some people smile as he said this.

"I see you all bought my complete set of my books well worry about just to check how well you have read them, how much you're takin in." He then handed out the test and returned back to his desk. "You have thirty minutes start- now" I look down that the test and hide a laughed

_"1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart favorite color?"_ I wrote "_I don't care"_ Dustin gave me a look I smirked back he smirked half an hour later, Professor Lockhart took back the test and grade them "Tit, tit hardly any of you that my favorite color is lilac." He said.

"What a self center freak." I whisper to Dustin.

"My Mum said he great but I can't stand him." Dustin whisper back. I laughed under my breath.

"Now be warned it my job to help you to protect yourselves against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind," he said lifting a large covered cage onto his desk. "I must ask you not to scream, it might provoke them," he put off the cover to show Cornish pixies with the electric blue color and where eight inches with pointed faces bugs like eyes. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies." He said. Seamus lost it and started too laughed.

"Yes?" Professor Lockhart asked.

"Well, they're not very dangerous are they?" Seamus asked.

"Right then," Professor Lockhart said loud. "Let's sees what you make of them!"

He opened the door to the cage. It was crazy Pixies went flying everywhere attacking everyone destroys books. A few grab Neville by the ears and pulled him up to drop him on to the chandelier. Harry and Ron were hitting them away with their books. Dustin pulled me down he landed on top of me his lips barley miss me.  
"Sorry." He whispers blushing I blushed back. As he pushed himself up and off me.

"Come on now – round them up they only pixies!" Professor Lockhart called over the screaming.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cried "Impedimenta" the pixies stop in mid step or fly and just hovered the bell went off. Everyone went running out.

"The rest of you please put them back into their cage" Professor Lockhart said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I. We grab them and push them back into their cage and help Neville down from the chandelier.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about._**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or places that J. right but I do own my Oc's_**

The next few days, the quidditch team tryout came and went. I became a reserve Chaser. On Friday, in charms with Ravenclaw, I was sitting in between Rae and Julia. Ron's wand was still not working right. It hit little old Professor Flitwick in between the eyes, creating a large green boil where it hit. I was grateful it was Friday. Which meant tomorrow was the weekend, which meant no school. I could sleep late or go see Hagrid. I then remembered I had Quidditch practice in the morning. I woke up several hours before I would have liked too, but…. "No pain no gain," I told myself. I was pulling on jeans, a black hoodie and my black all stars and I headed down the stairs to find the twins half asleep. "Moring guys." I said sleepily. "Morning Sammy." Fred said.

We all headed down to the pitch and headed into the locker room and changed into our quidditch robes and waited for Harry to come in. I felt asleep on Fred's shoulder.

"Sammy, wake up, Harry's here." George said shaking my shoulder.

I was still half asleep as Wood showed us examples of the new tactics. I fell asleep on George as George fell asleep.

"So this year, we train harder than ever before …. Okay, let's go and put our new theories into practice!" Wood shouted grabbing his broom and headed out to the pitch, followed by the rest of us.

As we headed out of the changing room the sun was out and up. Ron, Hermione, and Julia were sitting in the stands.

"Aren't you two done yet?" Ron called down.

I mounted my new Comet 260 and shot up flying towards Fred and George. Harry followed after calling to Ron. We were flying like crazy madman with Harry chasing after us.

"Come on, Sammy you're a chaser now, you need to go faster!" Wood called.

"What's that funny clicking noise?" Fred asked.

As we turned the corner of the pitch Colin was sitting and taking photo after photo. I took off flying following Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.

"Sam, watch this!" Katie said. As they launched into the new moves.

"All right that so cool" I said back. I turn back to see Harry, the twins, and Wood were on the ground with the Slytherin team.

We went flying down to the ground and landed, there were no girls on the team this year. "I booked the pitch!" Wood yelled. "I booked it"

"Ah," Flint said "But I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape.

"_I, Professor S. Snape give the Slytherin team permission today, Saturday to be on the quidditch field knowing they need to train their new seeker." _

"You've got a new seeker?" Wood asked. "Where?" From behind the six figures came Draco Malfoy.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Fred asked.

"Funny you should mention Draco's Father," Flint said as the whole team smiled "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team" They all held out their brooms. I knew that they where nimbus two thousand and one's

"Latest model, only came out last month," Malfoy was smirking.

"Oh, look," Flint said "A field invasion." Hermione, Julia, and Ron were crossing the field what was happening.

"What's happening?" Ron asked "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

"I'm the new Seeker Weasley," Malfoy said back smoothly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my Father's bought our team!"

Ron gasped out at the brooms.

"Good aren't they?" Malfoy said smoothly. "But perhaps, the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those clean sweep fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team went wild with laughter.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team, has to buy their way in," Hermione said. "They got in on pure talent"

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Draco growled.

Katie slammed her hands over my ears as the twins went flying at him. Flint dove in front of Malfoy.

"How dare you!" Alicia Shrieked, Ron pulled out his wand

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy!" Ron yelled pointing his wand at Malfoy's face through Flint arm. A long bang and flash of green light shot out and hit Ron and he went flying back onto the floor.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione called. Ron didn't say a thing but made loud belch and several slugs came out of his mouth. The Slytherin team was on the ground laughing so hard there were tears in their eyes.

"We better get him to Hagrid it's closer" Harry said as we gathered around him and Katie took her hands off my ears. Colin came down.

"Oo, Oh," He said "Can you hold him still Harry?"

"Get out of the way Colin!" Harry said angrily. Harry and Hermione supported Ron as Julia, and I ran ahead to tell Hagrid.

As we got to his home I quickly knocked on the door and Gilderoy Lockhart opened the door.

"Oh, hello there Girls." he said flashing his bright smile.

"Oh hello Professor." Julia said blushing a little. Fang came out and tackled me down.

"Hey, boy." I said pushing myself up and petting him.

"Well I must be off," Professor Lockhart said. "Well goodbye!"

"Hagrid!" I called.

"I'm in here Girls!" He called back. "And close that door" We did as he asked. "How bin your summer?" He asked.  
"It was fine," We said. "Harry's coming with Hermione and Ron." Then they were knocking on the door.

"It better not be Lockhart" He growled out as he went to open the door to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Harry quickly told Hagrid what had happened while pushing Ron into a chair. "Better out, than in," Hagrid said pushing a large basin in front of him. "Get'em all up, Ron."

"I don't think there's anything to do here, then except wait for it to stop" Hermione said watching Ron. "That's a difficult curse to work at the best times, but with a broken wand." Hagrid was making tea and Fang was laying his head on my leg and drooling.

"What's was it Lockhart wanted with you, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Givin' me advice on gettin' Kelpies out of a well," He growled "Like I don' know. He was a bangin' on about some banshee he banished. If one word of it was true, I'll eat my kettle." Hagrid normally didn't criticize a Hogwarts' teacher.

"I think you're being a bit unfair Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he was the best man for the job." Hermione said.

"He was the only man for the job," Hagrid said offering us a plate of treacle fudge, while Ron kept coughing up slugs in his basin. "An' I mean the only one. Gettin' very difficult ter find anyone fer the dark arts job. People aren't too keen ter take it on, see. They're startin' ter think it's jinxed. No one's lasted long fer a while now. So tell me," Hagrid said, jerking his thumb up at Ron."Who was he tryin' ter curse?"

"Malfoy called Hermione something- it must have been really bad, because everyone went crazy." Ron said looking up pale and sweaty.

"It was bad," I said. "Malfoy called her a 'Mudblood,' Hagrid-" Ron disappeared under the table and was throwing up more slugs. Hagrid had a look of pure hate.

"He didn'!" He growled out at Hermione.

"He did," She said. "But I don't know what it means. I could tell it was really rude, of course"

"It's the most insulting thing he could think of!" I yelled making Fang jump up. "Sorry Fang."

"Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who is muggle born you know non- magic parents. There are some wizards like Malfoy's family who think they are better than everyone else because they're what people called pure blood," Ron said as he threw up another slug. "The rest of us know, it doesn't make any different at all. Look that Sam she's a pureblood and is horrible at potions."

I stuck out my tongue out at him.

"An' they haven't invented a spell that our Hermione can' do," Hagrid said proudly making Hermione turn a shade of bright red.

"It's not right to call someone that." Julia said eating a piece of fudge.

"Dirty blood, see. Common blood. It's ridiculous that most wizards these days are half-blood, anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd've died out apart from Sam's and Malfoy family." Ron said before he disappeared back into the basin.

"Well, I don' blame yeh fer tryin' ter curse him, Ron," Hagrid said "Bu' maybe it was good thing yer wand backfired. 'Spect Lucius Malfoy would've come marchin' up ter school if yeh'd cursed his son. Least yer not in trouble"

"I'm sorry Hagrid but I need to headed back up to the castle now," Julia said. "Come on Sam."

"See you Hagrid, and Fang," I said getting up and following Julia out.

"What was that for?"

"Did you forget you have to help me with history of magic homework." Julia said back.

"Yea right, but you are one of the best student's in that class." I said back.

"Ok between you and me, I have a crush on a third year Ravenclaw." Julia said blushing.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"His name is Kenny Eyre" Julia said.

"Aw, Julia has a crushed, Julia has a crushed" I sang as we entered the great hall.

"You are not allowed to tell anyone" Julia said.

"I won't, I promise." I said back. Right then Kenny Eyre went by with Will. Kenny had short black hair and gray eyes he was tall and thin wearing his uniform with a few silver rings on his fingers. Will had allowed his hair to grow out and his uniform was clean with a prefect badge. "Hey Will…" I started but Julia put her hand right over my mouth.

As they headed up to their common room and after they were out of ear shot Julia pulled her hand off my mouth. "What was that for?" I asked.

"You promised you wouldn't say a thing." She growled at me.

"I wasn't going to say a thing at all." I said back.

"Over your…" She said as we headed up to the common room.

"Password?" The pink lady asked.

"Wattlebird." I said back and she nodded her head and the door opened.

We headed in and went up to the dormitory. I quickly change back into my earlier outfit. "So why do you like him?" I asked.

"I just like him." Julia said. "

All right, all right I'll stop picking on you," I said back.

"Let's head down to dinner."

"Ok let's head down but do not say a thing." Julia said quietly.

"I promise," I said back. We headed down to the great hall to find Harry and Ron in a bad mood. "What wrong with you two?" I asked.

"Got our detentions tonight." Harry said.

"I'm polishing the sliver in the trophy room with Filch." Ron said.

"I have to help Professor Lockhart with his fan letters." Harry said.

"Well, you both got what you deserve." Hermione said.

"Whatever you say Hermione," I said going back to my food. I finished quickly "Good luck guys, mostly you Harry. I'm heading up," I headed up but Ryan had another idea. "Hey, Ryan stop following me or else." I growled at him.

"Oh, my Samantha stop playing so hard to get I know you love me." Ryan said back.

"Ryan I don't love you and I never will!" I yelled back.

"Hey, Sam" I heard my name and turned to see Dustin coming to my rescue. Dustin was wearing jeans with a black t-shirt with a gray all stars. "Thank god," I whispered "Hey, Dustin." "Hey, Rees buzz off, she's my girl not yours," Ryan said coming over and pushing us apart.

"Hey, Sam do you need help with your charms?" Dustin asked.

"Yea, thanks Dustin," I said walking off with Dustin towards Gryffindor tower. "Thank you Dustin."

"No Problem Sam," Dustin said. "I could tell you needed to get away from Adam."

We continued till we got to the pink lady and the door.

"Password?" The pink lady asked.

"Wattlebird." Dustin said.

The door swung open and we climbed in to where the twins were waiting for us with arms crossed.

"What guys?" I asked.

"We need to talk to Dustin, now Sam." Fred said.

"Guys stop it." I said blushing a cherry red.

"It's all right Sam," Dustin said "I'll be back in one piece and breathing."

"Fred, George please don't do this." I said giving them the sad puppy dog look.

"Sorry Sammy, but we need to talk to Dustin now," George said pulling me away from Dustin and dragging me towards Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. "Girls watched her for a few minutes." "Yea sure, George" Angelina said getting a hold of me.

"Angelina! Let me go! They are going to kill Dustin!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Katie said pulling me down harder on the couch.

"Alicia, please get them to let me go." I pleaded.

"Sorry Sammy, but Fred and George are right. We have the matches to win. Don't let Oliver see this or he'll kill you." Alicia said as she patted my head.

**_Tell me what you think but be nice about._**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter People or Places that J. right but I do own my Oc's_**

As October came in it became damp and chill over the grounds and the castle I started to wear a warm hat as I ran to class. Madam Pomfrey was busy by the cold her Pepperup potion was great in the started but it left the drinker ears to smoke for several hours afterword. Percy forced Ginny to drink some but it made her whole face was on fire. Rain drops about the size of bullets were hitting the windows for day and night, the lake became deeper the flower bed turned into muddy Mimi lake's and Hagrid's pumpkins became the size of a garden sheds. Oliver's enthusiasm could not be broken which was why on one stormy Saturday afternoon a couple of days before Halloween, I found myself covered head to toe in Mud and dirt from Quidditch's practice. From what the Twins had said about Slytherin teams who they were spying on they look like green blurs, shooting through the air like missiles. The girls had pulled me all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Sammy Please take a shower and meet us downstairs." Katie said pushing me into my year bathroom.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said back closing the oak door behind me.

The bathroom was peach walls and white hardware with a shower and a tub. I quickly pulled off my quidditch outfit and turn on the hot water allowing it to clean off the mud and dirt that was all over me and started to clean my hair with a special shampoo that my Mom had send me earlier this day. The Shampoo was made with lavender and aloe. After clean off and step out and walked into my dormitory lucky no one was in there that the time I quietly dry off and pulled on jeans with a baggy t-shirt with black high tops and headed down to the common room where the Girls were waiting for me. "Well?" I asked.

"Sit now," Angelina said "Or else." I sat quickly and Katie quickly started to braid my hair till it was a long single braid.

"There you look much better." Katie said. I was able to sneak away and find Peter, Julia, and Dustin. The rain wasn't let up.

"Hey Guys." I said.

"Sam what happened with your hair?" Dustin asked playing with the few bits that refused to be tame.

"Stop it," I said slapping his hand away allowing my cheeks to turn a little red.

Julia was smirking even if the Boys could not see it I could. I send her a death glace she just smirked. "You guys ready for dinner?"

"Yea, let's headed down together." Peter said pushing himself up and pulling Dustin up.

"Yea let's go together," Julia said pulling me up with her holding me closer to her then normal as we headed down "So went were you going to tell me that you like Dustin?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said back.

"Yea right you're a lair Samantha Sullivan," She said back.

"Fine you got me I like him but please don't say a thing or I'll tell a certain three year Ravenclaw you like him." I said back smirking that her.

"You wouldn't dare?"She question.

"Try me." I said back smirking.

"Fine." Julia said back. The sky over the great hall was a dark gray but with the light from the candles gave the room a creepy look but I like it a lot.

"So why Adam's after you with love in his eyes?" Dustin asked as he pulled roast beef on to his plate.

"The Dude has been in love me for forever I think this I was six," I said back grabbing some mashed potatoes on my own plate. "He thinks I'm his for the rest of my life."

"I feel bad for you Sam," Julia said. "I couldn't deal with that for that for six years." Julia said as she garbing a bun.

"Wasn't grandmother Walburga who promised you to Adam when we were six or seven" Peter said laughing back grabbing his fork and put a piece of his mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Hey, it not my fault that Psycho is in love with me," I said back laughing "And if I remember you were once promised to what her name Olivia Jennings."

Peter neatly gasped on his potatoes

"You say you would say a thing about it," Peter said gasping as Dustin patted his back "And if you remember Olivia found another future husband and I got off the hook not like you." "Mom said I could marry who I wanted to and not be forced into an arranged marriage Pete," I said back hitting my roast beef with anger.

"Calm down Sam you'll be fine; allow your heart to find the right person." Dustin said putting his hand on my hand. I feel my face blushing up that could rival a cherry.

I could hear Julia laughed a little under her breath.

"Hey break that up!" I heard and turn to see the Twins.

"Not again," I whisper under my breath. "Sorry." I mouthed to Dustin he smiled back that me and pulled my hand back from his. The Twins came into view and grab each of my arms.

"Sam we to talk now." Fred said pulling me with the help of George out the great hall.

"Ok what is it?" I asked as I got control of my arms back.

"You need to stay away from that Dustin boy Sammy," George said. "We need you to be ready for the match soon."

"God, you Guys need to get a life and you're supported to be watching over Ginny you don't want a little Percy running around do you?"I asked smirking.

"Damn Fred she is right there we don't want a little Percy but we can work that out later but you're important to us also." George said.

"If you care please give me a little space and please watch over a first year Hufflepuff by the name of Alana Fall" I said back.

"Fine," Fred said "But if that Dustin boy does anything to hurt you Sammy he'll be dead and that go was Ryan Adam too."

As Halloween had arrived Julia wouldn't stop teasing me about Dustin.

"You really like him don't you?" She asked.

As we headed down to the common room.

"Yea I really do please don't say anything please Jul," I said. "If my cousins find out it would be dead of me and Dustin."

"You're secret is safe with me Sammy" Julia said back.

"Hey only the Twins are allowed to called me Sammy, Julia" I said growled back. I disappeared for a few minutes to see Peter and then walked quietly behind Julia. "Boo!" I yelled making Julia jump a good few feet.

"You're so dead Sam." Julia growled out and started to run after me.

"Save me." I whisper hiding behind Harry.

"Julia let's not kill her till after the quidditch season then you can kill her." Oliver said coming to my rescue.

"Fine," Julia said. "Till then Sam."

"Thank you, Thank you, Oliver." I said hugging him.

"Sam-" Oliver gasped out. "Air"

"Right, sorry" I said back breaking off.

"Sam you coming or not?" Julia asked. "Yea I'm coming!" I yelled back.

"See you Guys down." I said.

The Halloween feast was beautiful with the hundreds of Candles and Pumpkins floating around the tables were covered in everything from roast beef to candy corn. Julia had gotten her revenge by making me sit across from Dustin the whole time I was fighting a blush which was failing horrible.

"Are you ok Sam?" Dustin asked putting his hand over mine.

"I'm fine" I whisper the blushed became more seen I look more like a cherry then a witch. As we headed back to Gryffindor tower Dustin put his hand in mine I started to blushed more. "Are you ok Sam?" He asked again.

"Yea I fine," I said back still blushing. A group of Ravenclaw were ahead of us had stop suddenly causing us to walk right into them and shoot me on too my back. "Hey," I growled out my left hand started to glow. "No," I whisper "Get back control. Counted back from ten," the glow started too disappeared "Thank god." I then saw it written on the wall in red blood "_The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware._"

"Enemies of the Heir beware! You'll be next Mudblood's!" Malfoy yelled out.

**Tell me what you think but be nice about it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter things that J.K. Rowling right but I do own my Oc's._**

**Ch.9**

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch growled out pushed his through the crowd I slipped behind him letting go of Dustin hand and got through to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the center of the crowd. "My Cat! My Cat! What Happen to Mrs. Norris?" He yelled and his red eyes landed on Harry.

"You!" He scream. "You! You've killed my cat! You've killed her and I'll kill you, I'll-"

"Argus!" Professor Dumbledore had finally arrived, follow by a number of the other Professors. In a matter of seconds he had swept pass everyone and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. "Come with me, Argus," He said "You too Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger. The rest of you go back to your common rooms."

Professor Lockhart stepped forward quickly "My office is closes, headmaster just upstairs – feel free-" He said.

"Thank you Gilderoy." Professor Dumbledore said back we parted for them.

I gave harry, Hermione and Ron a look of worried. I follow the rest of the Gryffindors up to the tower. Katie the first year that Rae had introduced me to on the train she was sitting in one of chairs she wouldn't talked to anyone I try everything to get her to talk to me she was dead quiet. As I lay in my four poster bed I couldn't sleep I was turn back and forth went the door opened and Hermione came in and told us she and boys were safe. I clam down and fall right back to sleep the next few days everyone would talk about the attack on Mrs. Norris Filch would pace the stop were she was attack and if he wasn't pacing the spot he would skulled red eyed through the corridors, jumping out at students and try to put them into detention for things like breathing loudly or looking happy. Ginny was disturbed by Mrs. Norris fate's she did love cat's a lot.

"But you haven't really gotten to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told her one night in the common room. "Honestly we're better off without her."

Ginny took like she was going to cry.

"Stuff like this normally doesn't happen at Hogwarts. They'll catch the insane that did this and have him out of here in no time I just hope he's gotten time to petrify Filch before he'd expelled, I'm only joking." Ron said.

As Ginny started to cry I quickly came over and hug her trying to make her feel better. I gave Ron a death glade, Hermione started to read more and more we had no idea till Wednesday. Harry was held back in potions as he ran up to great hall and eat fast.

"Ron in the library." I said. He finished fast.

"You're you coming Sam?" He asked.

"I'd meet you up there." I said back as Dustin came in and sat down across from me.

"Hey, Sam" He said. "You're looking lovely today."

"Thank you Dustin." I said back blushing.

The bell went off very minutes later. We then headed off to History of Magic which was the most boring class of the entire subjects as soon I sat down I took out my drawing pad and started to sketching clothes design's. Dustin was sitting next to me and went Professor Binns the only ghost teacher we had look towards us Dustin would poke me too stop and look like I was into the class. Today was like every other day Binns started to talk it went on for a good half hour till Hermione had her hand up waving.

"Miss er" Professor Binns said.

"Granger," Hermione said back. "Professor I was wonding if you could tell us anything about the chamber of secrets." Dean can out of his daydream, Lavender brown pushed her head up, Neville elbow slipped off his desk, Julia ears started up and down and look up and I pulled my eyes away from drawing.

"My subject is history of magic," He said. "I deal with facts, Miss Granger, not myths and legends," He cleared his voice. "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers-" He stammer to a stop Hermione hand was still in the air.

"Please Professor don't legends always have a basis in fact?" she said.

"Well, yes one could argue that, I suppose," Professor Binns said slowly. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very sensational, even ludicrous tale"

By now everyone was listing to Professor Binns words. "Oh, very well, let me see the chamber of secret…" "You all know, of course, the Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago the true date is uncertain by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age which the four houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together away from prying muggle eyes for it was an age when magic was feared by Muggles" "For a few years, the founder worked in harmony together, seeking out younger's who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle it be educated. But then argues spring up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wanted to be more selective of the students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy."

"What else is new?" I whisper to Dustin. He smirked back that me.

"After awhile, there was a deathly argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school." Professor Binns continued.

My brain started to go fuzzy about something and I got a flash of something and the world went all black. As I came too I was in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was moving over like a humming bird.

"You're up Miss. Sullivan." She said coming over.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"Once you get change." She said.

I quickly change and headed up to the common room where I found Wood waiting.

"What?" I asked.

"Sammy you're going to be playing in the first match," Wood said "Katie broke her leg."

"What for real?" I asked back.

"Yup." He said back.

"All right." I said back walking over to Hermione and the boys.

"Sam are ok?" Hermione asked has I sat down next to Ron who was looking ready to kill someone.

"Yea I'm fine," I said back. "What wrong? Are we going to dinner or not?"

"Yea were going in a few minutes." Ron said pushing himself up.

After dinner we sat far away from Percy that night in the common room just ending my charms homework.

"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"Look that his family," Harry said back. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin, he always boasting about it. They could easily be his descendant's. His father is evil enough."

"They could've had the key to the chambers," Ron said. "Handing it down, father to son..."

"Well," Hermione said. "I suppose it's possible."

"You're not thinking want I'm think are you Hermione?" I asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked.

"Were talking about the polyjuice potion." I said.

"We'd be breaking about fifty school rules," Hermione said. "Snape said it in class a few weeks ago."

"It transformers you into somebody else. Think about we could change into Slytherins. No one would know it was us." I said back.

"This Polyjuice stuff sound a bit dodgy to me" Ron said frowning. "What if we are stuck looking like the Slytherins forever?"

"It wears off after awhile." I said back.

"Getting a hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape's said it was in a book called _Moste Potente Potions_ and it's bound to be in the restricted section of the library," Hermione said. "The only way to get the book out you need permission from a teacher."

"Hard to see why we'd want the book, really," Ron said. "If we weren't going to try make one of the potions."

"I think," Hermione said. "We were just interested on the theory."

"Oh, Come on, no teacher's going to fall for that" Ron said.

"Lockhart," I said. "Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Sam what are talking about?" Harry asked.

"He full of himself and he fall for anything." I said back.

_**Tell me what you think but please be nice about.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or things but I do own my Oc's _**

**Ch. 10**

After the pixies incident Lockhart would read passage out of his books and make Harry act out the parts this time in DADA in was on a werewolf I would draw the whole class except went Dustin would poke me if Lockhart was looking my way. Today was no different as the bell rang.

"Homework- composes a poem about my defeat of the wagga wagga werewolf! Signed copies of Magical me to the author of the best one!" Lockhart yelled that us.

Everyone started to leave I waited outside while they act out the plan as they came out.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well got it you're idea work" Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron were yelling the whole time till we entered the library. The librarian Madam Pince was a thin and irritable woman who could rival a underfed vulture.

"_Moste Potente Potions_?" She asked again trying to get a hold of the note but Hermione wouldn't let her have it.

"I was wondering if I could keep it." Hermione murrled.

"Oh, for the love of Pete." I said grabbing the paper out of her hand s and handed it to Madam Pince.

"We'll get you another autograph Lockhart will sign anything if it stand still long enough." Ron said.

Madam Pince put the paper up to the light to prove it was real. She got up and came back with the book. She gave Hermione the book who put the book carefully into her bag and we headed out of the library. Half way to Myrtle's bathroom I got grab from behind and pulled into a empty classroom.

"Hey, what the hell." I growled out getting pushed again a wall and the door slam shut next to me. I look to see Ryan smirking.

"No Rees to take you away" he said getting closer and closer till I could smell his breath.

"Get lost you pain." I growled out passing him away trying to get away.

"The door locked till I said so." Ryan said getting closer till are noses were touching.

"Get lost." I said back pushing him away.

"Stop playing Samantha." Ryan said back kissing me.

I kept pushing him away, he kept kissing me.

"Ok you asked for it." I thought and quickly knee him were the sun don't shine. He fell to his knees in a crumbed form the lock on the door came undone. "Look Ryan I not in love with you and I will never be in love with you got."

I quickly went up to the tower till dinner then coming back down for dinner. Saturday morning I awoke up bright and early slipping on a pair of jeans with a black hoodie, all stars and a small coin necklace that my grandfather gave me went I was six and headed down to the great hall to find the team eating.

"You're going to be fine Sammy." Fred said patting my hair.

Harry came down a few minutes later after me. Around eleven o'clock everyone headed down to the pitch. It was muddy and smell of thunder for heavy in the air after pulling on are robes, we all listing to Oliver pep talk.

"Slytherin has better brooms than us," Wood started. "No point denying it. But we've got better people on our brooms. We're trained harder than they have, we're been flying in all weathers."

"Too true," George muttered. "I haven't been dry since August."

"And we're going to make them rue the day they let that little bit of slime Malfoy, buy his way on the team," Wood said out of breath and he turn to Harry. "It'll be down to you, Harry you need to show them that you're a true seeker and Malfoy need something more than a rich father. Get that snitch before Malfoy or die trying, Harry we need this win today."

"So no pressure, Harry." Fred said.

"I can do this." I whisper to myself as we entered the pitch.

"Sammy just follows Angelina and Alicia." Wood whisper patting my back and we headed of me. I quickly kiss the coin and mounted my broom.

"On my whistle," Madam Hooch said. "Three… two… one" With a started Angelina went flying grabbing the Quaffle and went flying flanked by Alicia and I barely douching bludgers that Derrick and Bole send are way.

Angelina passed it to Alicia who went faster and fired the Quaffle into one of the goal post but the keeper Bletchley grabbed it and threw back to Flint who soared back to our goal posts. The twins smacked the bludgers that Flint he douched then passing Pucey who scored. Alicia got the Quaffle and we went flying back to the Slytherin team goal posts Bole smacked a bludger that Alicia which nearly hit her. She passed the Quaffle to me I went flying douching bludgers and the others chasers and threw the Quaffle so hard it right past Bletchley through the goal scoring ten points we were tried with Slytherin I got a side hug from Alicia and Angelina.

"You did great Sam."She said. Flint grabbed the Quaffle and went flying and scored again.

Angelina then got control of the Quaffle again but lost it to Montague who scored. It was twenty to ten. I grabbed the Quaffle and went flying but Pucey and Flint double team me.

"Give up the Quaffle, Sullivan." Flint said.

"Not happening Flint." I growled out when flying down and passing the Quaffle to Alicia who went flying across the pitch as I pulled to the right and got out of the double team only to see Alicia lose control the Quaffle to Montague who went flying back across the pitch and scored meaning thirty to ten. In the back of my head I could hear Bon Jovi living on a used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck  
It's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man, she brings home her pay  
For love, mmm, for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot!

Oh, we're half way there  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk  
So tough, mmm, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away  
When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers  
"Baby it's okay, someday"

We gotta hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot!

Oh, we're half way there  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
Oh oh, livin' on a prayer  
Livin' on a prayer!

We gotta hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer

Whoa, we're half way there  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer

Angelina got the Quaffle again but lost it again to Pucey and scored twenty which meant fifty to ten. I got control of the Quaffle but lose it to Montague you shoulder me in the arm.

"A hole" I growled out holding my arm.

"Sammy are you ok?" Alicia asked me coming over.

"Yea I'm fine just a little sore," I said back. "Let me that Montague."

Alicia got control of the ball I came with her as Montague and Pucey came flying that us I went under Alicia and she drop the Quaffle and I grabbed it and went flying shocking both Montague and Pucey, Flint came flying grabbing that the Quaffle.

"Not getting it this time, Troll breath." I growled out and shoot pass him and scored twenty points.

"Sammy I love you."Wood said coming over and rubbing my hair the scored was now fifty to thirty points. I then saw Harry had a bludger following him like a hummingbird to flowers. The twins were following Harry trying to keep him safe. George signal to Wood who called a time out Madam Hooch's whistler rang out and we landed. As we landed I grabbed into a tight hug by the twins.

"Sammy you're doing great." Fred said.

"Thanks Fred." I said.

"We're getting kill out there what wrong?" Oliver asked.

"The Slytherin fixed the bludger after Harry" George said angrily.

"It can't be right the balls were locked in Madam Hooch's office since are last practice" Wood said back.

Madam Hooch was walking towards us.

"Listing" Harry said. "With you two flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to find and catch the snitch is if it fly up my sleeve. Go help the rest of the team."

"But Harry you could get a broken arm." I said back.

"Sam I'll be fine." Harry said back.

"Fine." I said.

"Are you ready to continued playing?" Madam Hooch asked.

"All right," He said.

"Fred and George, you heard Harry leave him alone and let him deal with the bludger on his own." The rain started to fall down and Madam Hooch Whistler went off and we back to playing. Angelina grabbed the Quaffle and went flying Alicia on her right and me on her left we scored meaning fifty to forty. Harry went flying with the rouge bludger after him. He went after Malfoy and grabbed something and crushed into the mud his arm in a weird angle.

They was cheering and whistling.

"We won!" Wood yelled.

I quickly went flying down to where Harry crushed landed.

"Harry we won, we won," I said but Harry didn't say a thing. "Harry wake up." I quickly pulled out some smelling salt I kept always on me I put it under Harry nose right as Lockhart came over. He opened his eyes to see me and Lockhart over him.

"He doesn't know he saiding," Lockhart said.

"Not to worry Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No!" Harry said. "I'll keep it like this, thanks." He started to sit up but I grabbed him and help him up but Lockhart try to grab him and pulled him back down.

I wouldn't let him get a hold of him.

"Wood I'm going to get Harry to the hospital wing."I said.

"They no need to do that Miss. Sullivan," Lockhart said back. "Now how him still."

I forced to do it Lockhart did the charm which try Harry without bones. I bought him up to the hospital wing and madam Pomfrey was no happy that all.

"You should have come straight to me!" She growled out meaning his arm "I can mend bones in a second but glowing them back."

"You will be able to, won't you?" Harry asked. "Of course I will be madly to but it will be painfully."Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione and I waited outside as Ron help change Harry into Pj. "Hermione I'll be back in a while I need to wash off this mud." I said back.

"All right Sam." Hermione said back.

After cleaning off the mud I change back into my morning clothes and went down to eat and headed back up to my dorm room mainly my bed and crushed into a dead sleep after pulling on my Pj.

**_Tell me what you think but please be nice about._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ch.11_**

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or places that J. right but I do own my oc's._**

The next morning I came too from Hermione shaking me.

"Sam get up," She said. "We need you to wake up."

"What is it?" I asked sleepy.

"Colin's been attack" She said.

"What, Who?" I asked throwing myself up.

"Colin Creevey, the little first year that follows Harry like a lost puppy," She said back. "We need to start the potion so get dress and meet me down in the common room in a few minutes."

"Fine" I said pushing myself out of my warm bed into the cold room even if they was a heater it was still cold.

I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and black all stars and a black jumper. Brushing my hair and teeth and pulling my hair into a ponytail. I walk down to the common room were Hermione was waiting wearing one of her uniform.

"You're ready then?" she asked.

"Yes I'm ready were Ron?" I asked.

"He's down eating in the hall" Hermione said.

"I'll meet you down there then." I said back heading down to the hall before Hermione could say a thing.

As I entered the hall I noticed Ryan and Anna were watching me like hawks and I saw Dustin, Peter, and Julia were eating I slipped right next to Julia. "Morning" I said sleepy.

"Sam you did great yesterday." Peter said.

"Thanks Pete" I said back, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Sam are you ready to go to the library?" Hermione asked.

"Yea I'm good later Guys," I said. "Come on Ron." I grabbed Ron by the ear and pulled him and forced him to follow with the Twins laughing in the back.

As we up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom it was fine till someone came in. We all ran into empty stall.

"It's me" I heard Harry voice.

"Harry," I heard Hermione said. "You gave us a flight, how's your arm?"

"Fine," Harry said back as we came out of the stalls to help with the potion.

"We came to meet you, but we decided to get a head start on the potion," Ron said. "We've decided this is the best place to hide it."

"Colin Creevey was-" Harry started.

"We know all ready," I said. "If you guys don't need me I need to read my post and write my Parents back." Walking out and headed to the tower making sure Ryan wasn't be hide me or Anna for that fact too.

"Password?" The pink lady asked.

"Pine Hollow" I said back the door opened and I slip through the door and headed up to my dorm only to find Sagitta was there waiting. "Are you a mind reader Sagitta?" He flew to my shoulder I started to rub his head he then drop the letter and waited. I quickly rip the letter open to see it was from Dad it said _"Dear Sam, Well done my little girl kept trying and you're Mother is so proud-Dad"_ I quickly wrote a note back. _"Thanks Dad and I will keep trying" _In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came asking who were staying. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley signed the list. I heard Malfoy were staying the potion was half way done we still needed the bicorn horn and the boom slang skin.

"What we need," Hermione said on Thursday afternoon double potions. "Is a diversion then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need," We look that her in nervously. "I think I'd better do the actual stealing." "You two will be kicked out if you get into any more trouble, and I got a clean record. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape for a few minutes."

Potions were in one of the large dungeons, twenty cauldrons stood steaming in between the wooden desks where the ingredients were put on. I was in one group with Julia and Dustin and Peter were another today we were making a swelling solution. Snape would prowl like a snake around the cauldrons making wasp like remarks to us Gryffindors while the Slytherin laughed. Adam's was one of Snape favored students like Malfoy. Julia and I'd potion were fine I had filled in Julia of the plan. Harry disappeared for a few minutes and then up back up and threw the firework and throwing it and landed in Goyle's cauldrons. The potion exploded I pulled Julia down coving her and myself from the potion. Showering all the Slytherin Malfoy's nose became the size of the balloon; Goyle's hands became the size of dinner plates. Adam's lips became huge, and Anna ears became the sign of melons. Hermione slipped in Snape office.

"Silence! Silence!" Snape yelled. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a deflating daft, when I found out who did this."

I tried not to smirked as most of the Slytherin hurry ahead, as the whole thing went on, Hermione slip back into the dungeon her robes budding she quickly went pass me handing the bicorn horn I slide it back into my bag. After everyone had a swing of antidote and the swelling went down, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the black remains of the firework everyone became dead quiet.

"If I ever found out who did this," Snape growled. "I shall make sure the person or persons are expelled"

Ten minutes later the bell rang thankfully allowing us to sneak back up to Myrtle's bathroom. I handed Hermione the horn as she added the other stuff into the potion.

"It'll be ready in two weeks" Hermione said.

A week later as we headed to dinner they was a small knot of people gathered around the notice board reading something, Seamus and Dean waved us over.

"They're starting a dueling club!" Seamus said. "First meeting tonight!"

"I'm in are you guys going?" I asked.

After dinner around eight we hurried back to the great hall the dining tables were gone and in place was a golden stage with thousands of candles floating over are head's. Some people were waiting with are wands ready and who was going to teach us.

"Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champ when he was young maybe it'll be him" Rae said to us.

"As long as it's not-" Harry started but stop as Lockhart come on the stage in deep plum color robes with Snape in normal black. Lockhart waved his arm to quiet us down.

"Gather around, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defined your selves. Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape," Lockhart said as I started to tune out from Lockhart talking but watch as Snape smirked. They both raised their wands.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled with a flash of scarlet light and Lockhart went flying into the wall be hide him and sprawl on the floor I laughed a little under my breath as Hermione dance around on her tip toes.

"He is all right?" She asked.

"Who cares?" Harry and Ron said back.

"That was a disarming charm as you see, I've lost my wand ah, thank you, Miss Brown yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were going to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would be too easy," Lockhart said. "I'm going to come amongst you now and put you into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me-" Lockhart pair Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley and Snape got to Harry and Ron first he pair Malfoy and Harry together and Ron with Finnigan. Snape also pair me with Hilts and Julia with Dean. Lockhart came over and pair Hermione with Millicent Bulstrode a huge girl with short black hair she could rival and hairy rat more then and human, Dustin was pair with Adam's. "Face your partners" Lockhart said "and bow!"

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled shooting the spell that Anna sending her flying back Dustin did the same to Ryan as a haze of greenish smoke for everywhere. Neville and Justin were on ground lying there panting, Ron was holding up Seamus apologizing for whatever his wand has caused. Hermione was in a headlock by Millicent both of their wands were on the floor. I quickly ran and pulled Hermione out as Harry put Millicent off Hermione.

"Thanks Sam" Hermione said breathily.

"No Problem." I said back.

"Dear, dear," Lockhart said walking through the crowd after the duels. "Up you go, Macmillan…. Careful there, Miss Fawcett… Pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot" I tune him out as they pulled Harry and Malfoy up on the golden stage. Snape was telling Malfoy something I couldn't really hear. My brain started to cry in pain thankfully Rose and Will had came to the meeting, Rose pulled me out of the great hall.

"Do you feel better?" Will asked.

"A little." I said back.

"Will take her back up to Gryffindor Tower," Rose said "And gets one of the older girls to take her up for some rest"

"But Rose-"I started but have Rose cut me off.

"No you are going up now!" Rose growled out.

"Come on Rose-" I started.

"No you're going now or I will have Will carried you up!" Rose yelled back.

"Fine I'll go" I said back giving in.

As I said this Dustin came running out with Peter.

"Sam where are you going?" Dustin asked.

"She going up to her dorm Rees" Will said.

"I'll take her up Will" Dustin, and Peter said.

"Rees you don't have do this why not got back inside" Will said back anger growled inside him I could feel it I couldn't understand why.

"No it all right Will, Rose" Peter said. "Were got her up to the tower and she get the rest she needed and she be as right as rain."

"Fine but she going right up and that final got it." Will said.

"Yes sir," Dustin said as him and Peter pushes me ahead towards Gryffindor tower, after getting out of earshot. "What wrong Sam?"

"It just my brain ok." I said back. We counted to Gryffindor tower till we got to the pink lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Pine Hollow" Peter said.

She nodded and opened the gateway we walking through.

"Dustin I'll meet you up there in a few second, I need to talk to Sam for something alright." Peter said.

"Yea sure see you up there, See you later Sam." Dustin said and waved to me, I quickly hid the blush that was going on my face.

"You like him" Peter whispered after Dustin was gone up to their dorm room and was not of ear shot.

"Stop it," I whispered back. "Come on Pete stop it do like him but don't say anything please."

"You're secret safe with me Sam now tell me what wrong with your brain lately?" Peter asked.

"I had no idea to be honesty Peter stop I need it to stop or else." I said back as we sat on the couch and lay my head on his shoulder. He patted my head.

"You could be…no it couldn't be-"

"It couldn't be what?" I asked pushing my head off his shoulder, He wouldn't look me eyes. "Pete tells me please?"

"I was reading in the Sullivan library in a old book older then old it said something about a Sullivan who had more than one gifts," He said. "That first I didn't believe but now I think you may be at Sullivan."

"Pete you got to be joking, it can't be real from what my Dad said we only get one gift not two," I said back. "I'm going to get some sleep Pete see you in the morning."

The next morning in Breakfast I found out about the double attacks on Justin and Nearly headless Nick. Most people worry about Nick's fate more because he was a ghost and already dead. I also found out that Harry is a Parseltongue.

**_Tell me what you think but please be kind about thanks. _**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter people or places that is J. not mine but I do own my Oc's.**_

**_Ch.12_**

The day had finally came the day the Christmas break started all of us of the Sullivan clan board the train with the rest of the class apart from a few people who were staying, Julia was going home to spend it with her step dad family during break. I had on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Good luck." I whispered to her.

As the train pulled into the station and getting through the barrier. My parents were waiting with Julia mom and step Dad, and Rae Dad. Mom was wearing a black skirt and a white sweater with brown boots. Dad was wearing blue jeans with a black sweater and a black boots. Julia Mom was wearing a brown skirt with a green sweater and tan boots and Julia Step Dad was wearing jeans and a red sweater. With Rae Dad she was wearing black jeans and a blue sweater and black boots. I had on black jeans and a purple sweater and brown boots. Julia was wearing green jeans and a red sweater with purple boots. Rae was wearing black jeans and black sweater with blue boots.

"See you guys after the break, have a good one" as we went are ways.

After getting home I took a good hour nap then Floo to the family mansion. The family mansion was in Levington in Ipswich the mansion was a three stories building of grey stone with forty bedrooms, twenty bathrooms, three ballrooms, two dinner rooms, six dug weighter, two kitchens, a huge entry wall the mansion as had a full wine cellar, three gardens. The entry way had a fireplace connote to Floo network as I came flying out of the fireplace. I get tackle into a hug by Rose; her hair was straight but had two pieces in side braids her complexion of Cream and strawberry was shining more and more she was wearing a long black skirt and a yellow blouse.

"Mom, Sam here!" Rose called.

My Aunt Awel came into view.

"Samantha you're looking well and you're growing like a wed" Aunt Awel said with her welsh Aunt was a Hufflepuff like Rose she was Walsh and could speak it great and the same with English; she had long reddish brown hair and amber eyes her complexion was the same like Rose. She was wearing a red blouse and black pants. I tackle her into a hug smelling her lilies and Sunflower as Mom and Dad came slipping in from the fireplace with are stuff. "Connor you're brother is here!" Awel called.

"I'm coming Dear" I heard my Uncle Connor said.

As he came into view Uncle Connor had short uncontrollable brown hair and bright green eyes that could rival emerald he was tall about the same height as Dad he was wearing baggy jeans and a grey sweater. "Will," Uncle Connor said as their gave each other a one arm hug. "It good to see you Sam you're growing up to fast."

"Thanks Uncle Connor," I said back. "Where the others?"

"Well the boys are in game room," Uncle Connor said. "And the girls are in the dessert kitchens making cookies."

"Sam let you get up in your room," Rose said grabbing me and started to pull me I grabbed my suitcase and allow myself to drag away by Rose. Up to the second floor the ten doors on the left. "This is your room sorry if you're not used if it not big" Rose said.

The room was huge it had its own chandelier of purple and red beams with golden rods and white wax candles they were three windows that would allow the sun in. The room colors were Purple and red and bits of black the furniture was a dark oak. The bed was a king size bed that had carving of the legend of the Sullivan, the comforter was a deep purple with white pillows with two bedsides table in the same dark wood. There was a wardrobe in one of the corner with a door that led to the joined bathroom with red and purple tile with a white sink and toilet and shower and bath. The shower curtain was purple.

"Come on Sam, we need help making cookies." She pulled my hand and out of the room and down to dessert kitchen where most of my girl cousins. Phoebe was the eldest of my cousins with curly long brown hair and hazel eyes covered by glasses; she was the tallest out of all of us and was eighteen, she was working with the Ministry of Magic with a cream like complexion. Then Rose, and I then Palge who was Phoebe younger sister and are cousin she had shoulder length brown hair with green eyes she normal height and the same complexion she was nine meaning next year she being coming to Hogwarts. Then was Fiona she was six she had long blond hair which someone put in to a braid and blue eyes behind oval glasses, and rosily complexion she was normal height for a six year old, she was buddy and crazy but sweet any way. Then there was Ally who was four she had long blond hair and blue eyes and cream like complexion, and then Sara she was only a baby so she was probably with her mother Carmel Sara had blue eyes and a bald head she was so cute. As we entered the dessert kitchen we meet with scent of gingerbread and Christmas music came from the small red radio that was on one of the island covered with flour. "Phoebe look who I found" Phoebe turn only to smile as I got tackle into a hug by Fiona and Ally.

"Hey little ones," I said pulling them both up and swishes them over then drop them back down. "It good to see you Girls if you don't need me I going to see the guys." I headed back out of the kitchen, cooking wasn't my thing ever if I was great that I wasn't really into do it. I continued down the hallway mainly heading to the game room. I spend my summers here or when someone in the family pass on, I was used to it. The last time I was here was when my grandfather passes on. That was a few years ago went I was nine. He was in one of the back bedroom it became the death bedroom my grandfather was Gerard Sullivan went he was alive he had black hair like Dad and green eyes like Uncle Connor, He was tall my Grandmother Eileen had pass on went I was seven She had red hair and brown eyes she was small. You see Dad have five siblings. Connor and Dad where the eldest then Carmel and Deanna, and Finally Daniel Aunt Carmel had shoulder length blond hair and warm brown eyes and a tan complexion; she was normal height and thin. That Hogwarts she was a Hufflepuff like Aunt Awel, and Aunt Deanna had short black hair and brown eyes behind glasses she was tall and thin and a pale complexion, That Hogwarts she was in Ravenclaw, as for uncle Daniel a.k.a Dan had short black hair and brown eyes he was normal height and lean and in Hufflepuff. As for the boys the eldest was David he was a seven year Gryffindor, he had black saggy hair and green eyes. He was normal height for a seventeen year old, with define muscle and chin with a little bread a normal nose, he a Quidditch but he wanted to be an Auror he had the N.E.W.T for it. Then was Will follow by Peter, then were Martin Peter younger brother Martin he had short brown hair and green eyes with a small nose with flickers around his chubby cheeks with his thin lips he was seven and normal height with pale complexes. Then was Nail who was the same age he was David younger brother he had short dark brown hair and blue eyes and a normal nose and height and thin with a light complexes. Then Adrian who was five he was Peter and Martin youngest brother he had short black hair and green eyes he was normal height and skinny with a normal complexes then Scott and Ben the twins and four both had their dad dark brown hair that was cut into a crew cut and their mothers brown eyes Ben had rounded glasses both they both have a fair complexes and height. Peter, Martin and Adrian are Dan children's, Scott, Ben, Ally, and Sara were Carmel children's. David, Nail and Fiona are Deanna children's, Phoebe and Plague are Aunt Avery she married into the family with Uncle Tyler he was the youngest out of all the family. Both Avery and Tyler both have brown hair. Aunt Avery has hazel eyes and Uncle Tyler has green eyes there were both tall and thin.

As I got to the game room the oak door was wide open I leaned again the door fame and watch as David, Will, and Peter were talking about quidditch teams, Martin, Nail, Adrian, Scott, and Ben were playing wizard chess, or Muggle chess, they all had on jeans and different color sweaters. "Well, well I knew you lot would be hiding in here!" I called as the boys move their heads to see me I smirk and pushed myself off the door fame and got tackle into a hug by Scott, and Ben."Hey little buds!" I called putting them back down.

"So Sam you're finally arrive!" David called picking me up and gave me a tight hug. "So how is your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I yelled back trying to get free and kicking David very the sun doesn't shine.

He drop me and landed crying, everyone started to laughed loud much to David hate slipping from his eyes.

"Sam you're so dead!" David yelled and started to run after me, as I ran through the room and jumping over the large leather sofa with David right be hide me everyone in the room were there on the ground laughing or laughing so hard with tears coming out of their eyes.

"Come on Dave don't tell me you're getting too slow!" I shouted jumping over the twins and ran back out of the door and all the way to the library and shut the door be hid me. The room was panel deep cherry with thousands of shells with books from all of the years. The windows were made of staid glasses casting colors of light through the room; some books were from the thirteen hundreds too last week it a sort of a family joke. I listened that door waiting for David to be gone or was back in the game room, I started to look through the shelves trying to find that book that Peter was talking about. I found a book about old family spells another on makeup, and changing hair colors. I continued to look through the shelves.

"Do you need help finding a book Miss?" a little voice asked.

I jump but then turn to see Leah, the mansion house elf. She had tan skin with dark brown eyes she was wearing an old pillow case that was clean with bleach the pillow case had rose buds over the case.

"God Leah you scared me," I said. "Yes I'm looking for a book that is about are family gifts."

"Oh the one that Mr. Peter was reading one day," Leah said. "I know right where it is follow me please," I follow her through the many shelves and shelves till we came to the back wall, then through a oak door to huge vaulted room the walls were a deep maroon with a cherry desk and chair. "It here I get it for you Miss. Sam," Leah said walking ahead of me and jump up to a leather bound book withrubies in crusted on the four condors "Here Miss. Sam." Leah handed me the Book.

"Thank you Leah." I said as I went to sit behind the desk.

"Miss. Sam do you need anything to drink or eat?" Leah asked.

"Yes please," I said. "Could you get me some pumpkin juice please Leah"

"Yes Miss," Leah said. "I'll be back." and with that Leah disappeared with a crack I went right into the book.

"_The list of gifts that Sullivan,_" The list went all the way back thirteen century I scan the list and found what I was looking for. "_Amelia __Margaret Sullivan born 1594 die 1869 was blessed with two gifts one being the ability of control water and the other was lightning." _

"Peter was right." I whisper.

Leah came back with a goblet of gold with pumpkin juice.

"Here Miss. Sam." Leah said handing me the goblet.

"Thank you Leah." I said.

Christmas Eve had finally arrived much to my sorrow the reason because why was that very Christmas we have a huge party and I hate it, I would like a quiet and peaceful one but no we have a huge party meaning a dressing up and behaving. I was forced into a black and white plaid dress robe it was one of Mom design with black flats my hair was pulled into two side braids and the rest was down. Rose was wearing an emerald green dress with black heels her hair was pulled into a full braid, Phoebe had on a black and silver sleeveless dress with black heel boots with a sliver dress glasses, and she had her hair down. Paige had a sliver sweet heart chest and an a-line skirt with black fattls, she put on simple make up. Fiona had an emerald dressing robe with ¾ sleeves with an A-line with a ivory sash with small sliver heels. Her hair was pulled into two side braids. Ally was in a pale pink dress with a white collar and sash with black Maryjane's. Mom was in a bright red floor length dress robes with crystal clear heels and light makeup. Aunt Carmel had on a light cream color dress robes with gold fattls, Aunt Awel was in a light purple dress robes that ended that her knees with sliver heels. Aunt Deanna was in a dark blue dress robes that was short in the front and longer in the back, with a sweetheart top with black flats, all the boys and Uncles in black dress robes.

"Remember Sam we have the party tonight after this" Phoebe said checking her makeup once more

"Yea I know Phoebe." I said growling.

"You do know that you look great tonight." Phoebe said.

"I'm not happy," I growled. "I hate this dresses and girly all!"

"Just shut it and look pretty!" I heard Paige called.

I laughed that Paige called, around seven we headed to Christmas mass. I was greatly to sit between Peter and Fiona, the mass lasted a little over a hour. The ballroom in mansion was decorated in Irovy and red banners hanging around in the corners with little fairy lights floating around in shades of slivers and golden colors. The dinner table of dark oak that could easily seat over 50 people was not there but in the table place was small tables that would seated ten people, so the center was ready to dance. I knew that wizards and witches were coming from all over England apart from Bri and her mom were coming mostly family friends apart from Dad's work friends. I could tell Tonks was not happy about being here and in a pale pink dress robe her hair was a hot pink and same with me for most of the night. Bri was in a black dress robe.

"Come on Sam I want to show you some thing" Tonks said.

"I'm happy here" I said laying agianst the wall.

"That's a lie Sam, "Tonks said. "Come on." Tonks pulled me up and dragged me out to bacony were it was frezzing.

"Why I'm out here it's freezing?" I asked rubbing my arms.

"Look at the stars." Tonks said.

"I'm heading back inside it's freezing" I said turning around and headed inside.

"Hey Sam, you got a owl waiting for you." Bri said coming over to me.

"Thanks Bri" I said.

I noticed that Dad and Uncle Connor was talking to someone around there age with mousy brown hair flecked with grey and hazel eyes, there were all about the same height. This man was more sickly and paler and wearing old baggy patched up dress robes, I kept walking into the entry way were Tara was waiting with a note. I grabbed that note and ripped it open

_"Happy Christmas, Sam hope all is well and merry new year can't wait to see you back that school- Julia." _I smiled a little and quickly gave Tara a new note, that was address to Julia.

For the rest of the night I stand in the shadow till peter dragged me on to the dance floor. That the end of the night I was dead tried and headed up to my room, as I enter the room they was a large screech owl waiting that the widow silt. I allow the bird inside were it drop a red note I open the note to see Dustin neat handwriting.

"_Happy Christmas, Sam I hope all is well and can't wait to see you that school again-Dustin"_ I hid a blush and wrote a note back.

"_Hey Dustin thanks for thinking about me, Happy Christmas Dustin, can't wait to see you that school -Sam_." I quirky gave the note to the owl and the owl took off that once.

I quickly change into my Pj which was now a pair of black silk pants with red Pj shirt with little witch hats with the pants was red witch hats. I pulled the cover down and hop in and pulled the covers back over me and fell asleep.

"Wake up Sam!" I heard Fiona yelled.

I didn't response, she started to jump up and down on my bed.

"Oh, go away Fi." I whisper.

"But It's Christmas!" Fi yelled.

"I don't care" I whisper.

The jumping stop for a few minutes then I was pulled up from bed and pulled over someone shoulder.

"This is a wake up owl for Sam" I heard David said.

"Put me down now!" I yelled sleepy.

I didn't get an answer but I was bought downstairs I could tell that.

"Look who Dave bought downstairs!" I heard Peter called.

"Shut it!" I growled.

I open my eyes with a start to see Daivd red back form his night shirt, he drop me and I landed like a cat causing Fi and Aidan to laugh hard that my landing. I simply rolled my eyes, the giant Christmas tree was covered in ornaments of gold and a few were floating with hill's of gifts.

"It's about time you woke up!" Nail yelled.

"I'm sorry alright" I said sitting down in between Peter and Martin.

"Go open your gifts!" Uncle Connor called giving all of us the ok to go get are gifts and open them.

Most of the little kids went running while us older kids hang back,I got a few good gifts. With a only a week left of break everyone headed back home apart from Uncle Connor, Aunt Awel, Rose, and Will live that the mansion.

_**Well that all for now, I'm sorry it took forever but please tell me what you think but please be kind about it alright. Thanks :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimers: I don't own any Harry Potter people or places that is J. rights not mine but I do own my oc's.**_

_**Ch.13**_

I barely made it on the Hogwarts express; I had to run to get on the train with my truck landing right next to me.

"Be safe Sam!" Mom yelled and waved.

I waved back through one the open widows, I walk into a compartment where Julia, Lana, and Rae were waiting.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Sammy." Lana said hugging me.

"Well the family likes me." Julia said.

"That's good." Rae said.

"That's great." I said.

"Did you hear any news about the attacks?" Lana asked.

"No, nothing they still in the hospital wing just laying there like stone," Julia said. "It's sorry sad."

"Most people still think its Potter," Rae said and stretched out. "And I'm the same way."

"Rae don't be like that." I growled.

"Peace." Lana said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Lana." I said looking outside to see snow and grey skies.

I was happy to be going back to Hogwarts, I did love home but Hogwarts was like a second home. After getting back into the Gryffindor I tackle hug Harry and Ron.

"Hey boys," I said hugging. "Where Hermione?"

"She in the hospital wing." Ron said.

"What she attack?" I asked.

"No She's fine." Ron said.

"Hey Sammy!" I heard the twins called and I got pulled away from the boys only to get pulled in a bone crushing hug by the twins.

"Hey Fred," I gasped out. "Hey George."

They gentle drop me down to my feet.

"Good to see you again we hope you holiday was good?" Fred asked.

"It was fine." I said.

"Hey Sam!" I heard Dustin voice that me I blushed, the twins saw it and smirked that each other and push me towards Dustin causing both of us to crashed on the ground with me on top if I wasn't blushing before then I was, Dustin was also blushing.

I was straight into his deep purple eyes that remind me of Amethyst, while he did the same thing to mine which cause us both to blush more.

"Sorry." I whisper pushing myself up and away.

"Oh it's alright Sam." Dustin whisper back blushing the same as me.

"Ah, I got to go." I muttered running back to the dormitory.

As I entered the dormitory, most of the girls were unpacking.

"What's wrong Sam?" Julia asked.

"I need to talk to you now." I said.

"What?" Julia asked.

"I mean alone." I said.

Julia grabbed my hand and pulled me into the girl's bathroom.

"Alright now talk," Julia said. "I think Dustin has a crushed on me."

"Ah, I knew it." Julia nearly screamed but I slam my hand over her mouth.

"Hush." I hiss pointing that door with my free hand.

I barely got any sleep that night, still thinking about Dustin letting the blush to come. The morning can, I quickly change and headed down to the great hall and found Harry and Ron eating breakfast like normal.

"Morning boys." I said slipping in next to Harry and grabbing some pumpkin juice.

"Why are you so cheerful today Sam?" Ron asked.

"No reason," I said. I grabbed a piece of toast. "Going to see Hermione later." I quickly ran up to the hospital wing.

"Yes miss. Sullivan?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes," I said. "I was wondering if I could see Miss. Granger?"

"Oh, I shall have to ask her dear," Madam Pomfrey said. "If you just waited here."

"Sure." I said giving a sweet smile.

Madam Pomfrey got up from her desk and walk to a bed with currants, she pop in.

"Dear, Miss. Sullivan wants to see you?" She asked.

"Send her in." I heard Hermione said.

"Alright then dear," Madam Pomfrey said, then coming out towards me. "Only five minutes dear."

"I understand," I said holding my head and headed towards Hermione's bed. I walk in the opening of currents. "How are you-" I saw a dark cat hybrid in front of me "What happened?"

"Close the currents," Hermione order, I pulled the currents closed "A mix up with the Polyjuice potion."

"Are you," I muttered. "Couching up fur balls?"

"Not funny Sam." Hermione growled.

"Sorry," I said. "Well what happened with dragon breath?"

"Well he's not the heir" Hermione said.

"Well that doesn't help anything." I said.

"Dear your time is up" We heard Madam Pomfrey said.

"Later Hermione." I said getting up and headed to Herbology.

"I'm so happy to see you all again!" Professor Sprout called as we stood ready to work.

That the end of Herbology some everyone ran back into the castle wanting the warm, I walk slowly loving the chill in the air. The next day I told Julia that Hermione was fine. That the start of February Hermione left the Hospital wing complete normal, on the first night after leaving the hospital wing back in the tower that night we finally saw was diary that Harry had been hiding.

"It might have hidden powers." Hermione said grabbing the book and examined it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well," Ron said. "Maybe it's shy I don't know you should have chuck it Harry."

"Let me see it," I said. Hermione handed it to me. I look that the pages and flipped through. "Well I got nothing." Handing the diary back to Hermione.

"I wish I knew why someone did try to chuck it," Harry said. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got a special award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"Could've been anything," Ron said. "Maybe he got thirty, O.W.L.S. or saved a teacher from the giant squid or maybe murder Myrtle; that would've do everyone a favor," Hermione gave him an arrested look. "What?" Ron gave us a look.

"Well the chamber of secret was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" Hermione said. "That what Malfoy said."

"Right" I said.

"So?" Ron asked.

"Ron wake up," I muttered. "Go on Hermione."

"We know the person who opened the chamber last time was expelled from the school fifty years ago," Hermione said. "We know that T.M. Riddle got an award for special services for catching the heir of Slytherin his diary would probably tell us everything – where the chamber is, how to open it and what thing of a monster is there," "The person who's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want that laying around they?" I felt my eyes dropped and fell asleep in the armchairs. I felt someone placed a hand on my shoulder and started to shake it.

"Come on Sam," I heard Harry voice. "Wake up."

My eyes open to see Harry emerald eyes.

"Sorry for falling asleep," I yawned standing up and headed towards the dormitory stairway. "Night Harry."

"Night Sam." Harry said back.

The Sun was starting to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castles the mood was starting to get more hopeful, no more attacks happened since nearly headless Nick and Justin. Most people believe that the heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerves; Macmillan didn't stop bugging Harry including Peeves with his new song.

My birthday had finally arrived and of course the twins knew.

"Wake up Sleepy head!" I heard Julia yelled.

"Go away" I muttered.

"Can't you need to get up or the Twins we killed us." Julia said

"Not my job." I muttered.

"Come on it's your birthday." Hermione said kind voice said.

"I don't care." I whisper.

Hermione whisper Wingardium Leviosa and I was in the sky hovering.

"Hermione put me down." I growled.

"Only if you get up and dress" Hermione said.

"Fine," I said Hermione lower me and I landed on the bed and putted the curtains around the bed. I quickly change, I had a shower last night and did a straighten spell. I got out and let Julia, and Hermione dragged me downstairs to where Fred and George were waiting. "What?" I asked.

"What you didn't want us to wish you a happy birthday?" Fred asked.

"Knowing you two you're planning something big and loud." I said.

"God Fred," George said. "She knows us two well."

"It's is so true." Fred said grabbing one of my arms while George gave my other and started to drag me towards the entry wall.

"No let me go," I growled but the Twins ignored me my growl and bought me down to the great hall. "Let me go."

No luck they force me to sit in between them.

"Attention Everyone!" Fred yelled.

I started to blush more, most of the Gryffindor hush.

"We would like to inform you that today is Samantha Sullivan birthday!" They both yelled.

I blush that I could rival a cheery.

"Oh, god," I muttered. "I hate the two of you."

"No you don't Sammy." George said giving me a side hugs.

I try to hide for the rest of the day wouldn't allow it, that night the twins held a huge party in the common room.

"For her a jolly old fellow, for she a jolly old fellow that no one can deftly" The Twins sang with me on their shoulder.

I was laughing my head off; Fred had gone down to the kitchens and bought back treats, around midnight Percy told us off and sent us to bed.

"Hey Sam wait up!" I yelled Dustin and Peter called.

I came to stop.

"Hey." I said.

"Here" Peter said handing me a small purple warp gift. I quickly open it to find a diary that was change from a brown to a bright purple. Dustin handed me a smaller box with red gift wrap. I slowly open it to find a small broomstick necklace made of sliver.

"It's beautiful thank you so much." I said pulling them into a tight hug.

Peter somehow slipped out, and Dustin pulled me closer, the blush was come across my cheeks.

"Off to bed with the lot of you!" We heard Percy yelled.

I rolled my eyes and let go of Dustin while he did the same with me.

"Thanks again." I whisper and headed up to my dormitory as I entered the room they was piled of gifts on my bed. The girls were waiting

"There gifts for you open." Julia said.

"I'll do tomorrow I need some sleep." I yawned.

"But-" Julia started.

I just held a hand up and hush her up.

"I'll do it tomorrow end of talk," I murrled pulling out my wand "Wingardium Leviosa." The gifts went hovering and I drew them to the foot of bed.

"You're not fun." Julia muttered.

"Get over it." I whisper pulling the dressing around my bed and change I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

Two days later as I enter the great hall, I nearly threw up because the walls were covered in great pink flowers, worse of all they was heart shape confetti was falling like snow from the ceiling. Harry came in a bit after me and had the same look on my face and slipped in between Ron and me.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Ron and I pointed to the professors table to see Lockhart in a bright pink robe and waving to quiet us down, the teachers on each side were a bad mode looking stony-faced.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Lockhart yelled. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all- doesn't end here!" Lockhart clapped and through the great oak doors marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs, not the normal type looking they look like ugly cupids with harps. "My friendly, card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Flitwick hid his face; Snape sent a death glace silently saying if anyone asked about the Love Potion would be given poison.

"Please tell me Hermione that you weren't one of the forty-six." Ron said as we left for class, Hermione didn't say anything but was looking into her bag.

"Julia you didn't?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Julia wouldn't look that me.

"Hey look that the painting." Julia said.

"God you're just a fan girl." I said

"No I'm not." Julia said.

I just laughed and headed to charms, and sat next to Julia. Went we left they was a dwarf waiting.

"Are you 'amantha Sullivan?" The dwarf asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got a valentine to delivery," He growled.

"_Her eyes are like misty fields that I will love to straight that forever,_

_Her hair is of a forest that I wish to walk through,_

_I hope she will pick me she's a one of kind, _

_My warrior of light."_

I stated to blush like cherry.

"Aw that was so sweet." Julia said as the Dwarf left.

That Dinner, students we holding hands and I just laughed as Dustin slipped next to me.

"Hey Sam." Dustin said.

"Oh, hey Dustin." I said smiling.

He smiled back causing me to blush more.

"Did you get any valentines?" Dustin asked.

"Yes I got one," I said blushing. "It's was beautiful."

"Aw" Julia Whisper.

"Shut up you." I said to her.

"Come on," Dustin said. "I want to show you something?"

"Sure." I said blushing more.

We started to leave and a Dwarf came in front of us.

"Are you 'amantha Sullivan?" The dwarf asked.

"Yes" I said trying to be nice.

"I got a musical valentine for you." The Dwarf said.

"Go ahead" I said.

"_She is my density,_

_My love for forever, _

_She will be my love, _

_Forever more she is my love."_

"Thanks," I said. We headed towards one of the towers. "Where are we going?"

"You're see," Dustin said still walking with me we continued to walk for a while. "Close your eyes."

"What why?" I asked.

"Please just do it?" Dustin asked.

"Oh fine." I said closing my eyes and offered my hand.

Dustin grabbed it and helping me walk.

"Ok open your eyes now!" Dustin yelled.

I open my eyes to see were one of the tower top, and a great view of the stars.

"Whoa." I whisper.

"Do you like it?" Dustin asked.

"Yes it's amazing," I said blushing more. "Thank you Dustin." I placed a kiss on his cheek causing him to blush.

"I need to tell you something Sam," Dustin whisper. "I really like you."

Causing me to blush more.

"To tell you the truth Dustin I really like you too." I said hiding my face.

"Hey, don't hide your face," Dustin said pushing my chin up. "It fit you a lot. Sam will you be my Girl-" There was a bang on the wall causing us to pulled away.

To see Ryan Adams red face gasping for air.

**_Ok that the end of Ch.13 more to come next time, but please be nice. _**


End file.
